x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Oya
Oya Idie Okonkwo is one of five mutants whose powers manifested post M-Day. She is known as the Third Light, as she was the third new mutant sought out by Hope, along with the help of Storm. The Third Light Idie Okonkwo was a fourteen year old girl living in Nigeria when her powers manifested, burning her village to the ground. After the village burned, her ice powers manifested, and people in her village called her a witch. As a result, her family and friends were all murdered, and when Storm and Hope arrive, she is trapped in a shed trying to hold off her attackers. After some convincing by Hope, she allows Hope to stabilize her powers, which she then uses to stop the assault on her. During the Generation Hope miniseries, Idie is shown to have a strong Catholic faith, and believes she is a monster due to the fact that her family died. She tells her teammate Transonic that she wishes her "sin" was visible for all to see, and not hidden like her. She belives herself to be a witch and if that she does not burn in this life, she will burn in the next. Schism Oya forms an attachment to Wolverine during the events leading up to Schism. When Wolverine returns after a hard mission, he orders the Lights to go do something age appropriate. He tells Oya to go play with her doll or something, and Idie replies that she had a doll, but it was burned in the village. Wolverine then gets a doll to replace the one she had, and they bond over ice cream. While attending a Mutant History Museum opening, an attack is conducted on the building by the new Hellfire Club, and Oya is caught in the crossfire. She looks to Cyclops for advice, and he tells her to do what she thinks is necessary, over Wolverine's protests. Oya then proceeds to use her powers to defeat and murder the attackers. When her teammates rush in and ask if she's okay, she horrifies them by asking if there is anyone else they need killed. Oya shows no remorse for what she has done, telling Wolverine that once she accepted being a monster, being a murderer is not so bad. Together, Wolverine and Cyclops decide that the best place for Oya would be away from Utopia and at Westchester Academy. Hope initially refuses, saying she belongs with her, but after talking to Transonic realizes she did not take good care of Oya. She reluctantly lets Oya go. As they arrive at the Academy, Oya asks Wolverine if it is her fault the X-Men broke up, and Wolverine replies no, she led them home. Wolverine and The X-Men Oya is shown settling well into her new life at Westchester, despite telling some donors that she still views herself as a monster. She is thought to have the potential to possibly be the next leader of the X-Men. Powers And Abilities *''Thermokinesis:'' Idie has the ability to alter temperatures around her. However, she cannot simply create heat and cold; she can only rechannel temperature. These temperature manipulation powers results in: **''Pyrokinesis:'' capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. **''Cryokinesis:'' able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to generate ice. Trivia *The name Oya is derived from the Yoruba deity of the same name, who has the power over fire, wind, and storms. *The character of Oya was meant to mirror Iceman who was part of the original X Men lineup. *Idie's last name is likely a reference to the protagonist of Things Fall Apart Okonkwo. *Idie appears to be Catholic. Category:Mutants Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Utopians Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:Krakoans